Jian
|residence=Water Palace, Water Kingdom |allegiance=* Yin Kingdom * Water Kingdom |known_relative/s=* Jieyu * Unnamed human mother * Xiyin * Jinzhi * Juhua * Taiyang * Taiyin * Heshui |significant_other/s=* Zhi jia * Liu Meiying |gender=Male |hair_color=Black |eye_color=Black |height=6'0" (182 cm) |weight=159 lbs (72 kg) |appearances=* disillusion * dissuasion * disposition |mentions= }} Jian (Chinese: 箭) is the demi-god son of Jieyu, God of Balance and Retribution, and an unnamed human woman; and the elder brother of Xiyin, Goddess of Beauty and Attraction. He is the God of Archery and Wildlife, ensuring the safety of the forest lands that separates the Human World and the World of the Gods. Due to his servitude to Heshui, God of Water and Thunderstorm, as a sign of their friendship, the latter had bestowed him the title as the General of the Water Kingdom, resulting then for him to finally be a god. Biography Physical Description Personality Skills & Abilities Relationships Romance Liu Meiying The first time that Jian met Liu Meiying was through the Mirror when he was searching for the whereabouts of Hui; but it was only when Hui brought Meiying to the Water Kingdom that he really met her. At first meeting, he immediately thought that she was Zhi jia, the Goddess of Wisdom and Warfare, and Hui's first wife. He even considered that the reason that Hui had taken Mei as his wife was basically because of the resemblance. Zhi jia Zhi jia, the Goddess of Wisdom and Warfare, much known as Lianhua, was Jian's first love. Though like that of Mei, his feelings were unrequited when he found out that Lianhua was Hui's wife. But throughout the years that they've been together, Jian kept his feelings for her and didn't made any advancements toward her, treating her instead as a very close friend. Though Jian had kept his love, he supported Lianhua during the great peril, initiating in protecting her during the first wars whenever Hui was nowhere within reach. Lianhua considered him instead as a brother whom she never had, and she was grateful for his companion. Jian was one of the many who was distraught by Lianhua's sudden death, and for him to know that it had been his own sister who orchestrated the death had hardened him and made him conflicted. However, before Lianhua's death, Lianhua had told him that he doesn't need to tell her anything for she already knew what he wanted to tell her, indicating that she knew that he loved her. Family Jieyu Jian has a complicated relationship with his father, Jieyu, the God of Balance and Retribution. His father's status as the Huang of the Gods and his status as being a demi-god due to his mother being a human contributed to the wide distance between them two. It was visible countless of times how wary Jian had been in the presence of his own father, even calling him "Huang" like the others than "Father". Jian once mentioned to Hui that his father only wanted children to ensure that someone will be willing to do what he asked of them, so that in the end, his hands will remain clean. It was revealed that it was his own father who've placed a disguise onto Xiyin to appear like Zhi jia and for him to appear like Hui, attracting Xiyin that ended up for them two to have sex. When he found out about it, he was so angry toward Jieyu that he stopped going to Dengyu Kingdom until the time that he had learned that his father has Mei, forcing him once again to be under the strings of him. Xiyin Xiyin was Jian's younger sister of the same mother. During Xiyin's birth, Jian was mentioned to be about a thousand old already and it had only been possible because his father had asked his mother to eat the Fruit from the Orchard in order to have another three thousand years of life though not fully implying to make her as a goddess. At that time, his father had sent the two of them to the Human World in order to live along with them. Though the two of them managed to live normally, their appearance and skills had been remarkable for them to be considered as gods by humans. Xiyin was unaware of their identity as gods at first, but later on learned about it when she became obsessed in seeking Hui's love. Jian admitted that he loves Xiyin as any brother does, but it slowly disintegrates when she grew ambitious, almost alike their father. Such hatred heightens when he found out that it had been Xiyin who've plotted Zhi jia's death. On his grief and anger, in order to as well save Hui from Xiyin's spell, he himself decided to kill her. Her death had taken a toll to him as well, but does not show any remorse about doing such. Trivia * His deity name, Jian, means "arrow". Category:Disillusion trilogy characters Category:Disillusion characters Category:Dissuasion characters Category:Disposition characters Category:Male characters Category:Demi-gods Category:Gods